Dare The Brawlers
by Pit Fan
Summary: Hello! I am redoing this story because if people stop sending DISTURBING dares for this story, it would be all right. So send in the dares!
1. Chapter 1

PF: Hello!

3D: I thought you were going to update this.

PF: I was, but then I realized that these dares are probably more disturbing than funny. Well, most chapters are more disturbing. So, I am going to redo this story.

Crazy: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE LEAVE ME A DARE!

PF: (Sweats drop). Odd. Alright people, try not to make any more disturbing dares, try to make them more funny.

Julianmon: We will still be here, right?

PF: For Glaux's sake. Your still here, aren't you?

Pikana: Pit Fan is right. Just give me some people I can torture and I am going to be funny.

PF: Oh my Jesus.

Mario: Huh?

PF: Oh nothing. So start sending in these dares you lovable people.

Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T CLICK THE BUTTON!

Link: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!

PF: Remember, don't try to make it to disturbing, make it more funny.


	2. Chapter 2

PF: Hello people!

Ness: OH MY GOSH! SHE'S BACK! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!

Every Smasher: (finds a hiding place).

PF: Am I really a bad author?

Falcon: (coughs) Yes.

PF: PIKANA!

Pikana: (Walks into the room). Yes?

PF: I need you to torture Falcon.

Pikana: (Gets an evil grin and does a singsong voice.) Oh Falcon! Come out and play because I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU! (Goes to find Falcon.)

Ben: Weird. But funny.

PF: On to the dares (Cue, everyone shrieks). This one is from DDT 4:

I dare Samus and Snake to express their love  
I dare Mario to never eat pasta again until the next Mario Game.  
And I dare Sonic to lose his virginity with Amy

Samus: COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE DDT 4!

Snake: (walks up to Samus). Oh baby! I love you.

Samus: (Slaps Snake across the face).

Falcon: (jumps out from his hiding place). I'LL KILL YOU! (Starts beating the dogsnot out of Snake, then shrieks like a little girl as Pikana finds him).

Pikana: Come here pretty boy!

PF: Er... That is akward. Mario.... you can never have pasta again until the next Mario game.

Mario: WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN NOT BE!!! I AM OUTRAGED! COME AND SHOW YOUR FACE DDT 4!

Raimon: (While eating a bowl of ice cream) Oh hush up Mario.

PF: Sonic you have to lose your virginity with Amy.

Sonic: DON'T SAY THAT NAME!!! YOU'LL DOOM US ALL!

Amy: (Runs into the room and hugs Sonic) SONIC!

Sonic: (Mouths words) I told you.

PF: Sure. These next dares are from Silver Horror:

I dare Wario to dyed Master Hand in pink secretly and blame it on Peach.  
I dare Lucas and Ness to sing "White and Nerdy" dress up like nerds...

PF: (In between snickers) Wario..... You have to die MH pink secretly then tell him it was Peach. And you better hurry, caue MH takes a shower after he naps.

Samus: How is Master able to take a shower?

PF: With great difficulty.

Wario: (Runs back into the room) I switched Shampoo bottles out. (holds up a shampoo bottle.) And switched it with pink hair dye.

Roy: Does that even work on hands?

Wario: It said for hair and the Hand twins.

PF: Good enough.

MH: (shreiks like a little girl). WHO DID THIS? (Floats into the room.)

Everyone, including Pikana: (Stares at MH and starts laughing.)

Wario: It... was..... Peach....... hahahahahahahahaha.

MH: PEACH!!!!! (Flies of to find Peach.)

PF: That was funny. R.O.B.! I hope you got that on video.

R.O.B: Don't worry, I did.

PF: Okay. Ness and Lucas, you have to sing 'WHITE AND NERDY'! My favorite song, while dressed up as nerds.

Ness: We don't know how the song goes.

PF: (Gets an evil stare) YOU WHAT!?

Lucas: We were just going to find how the song goes on the internet.

PF: Good, I'll get back to you guys later. This dare is from PSI-Triforce:

I still dare Ness and Samus to kiss for 30 minutes.

Ness: (lLooks up in alarm). I have to do what?

Zelda: I don't want to kiss a boy.

Link: Back away from my princess.

Ness: I have to kiss her.

Link: Let's Brawl! (Link get into a Brawl with Ness.)

Pikana: While those two battle it out. These dares are from U.N Owen Was Dimentio:

I dare Master Hand to let Flandre Scarlet join the brawl and give her a smash ball so we can see her final smash  
I dare Master Hand and Crazy Hand to switch places  
I dare Mario to date Zelda and Link to date Peach  
I dare Kirby to jump into his own cooking pot  
I dare... Tabuu to wear one of Peach's dresses.

PF: Flandre Scarlet? Isn't she a vampire?

Scarlet: I am indeed!

CH: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW EVERY YOUR FINAL SMASH!

Scarlet: (grabs a Smash Ball) By the power of bats, I call forth Dracula.

PF: What next? Dracula dancing? (Dracula comes in, makes a disco ball appear and starts dancing.)

Pikana: (While dancing) You had to ask, didn't you?

PF: I didn't know this was going actually happen. Crazy, you need to switch places with MH.

Crazy: I have to become sane while MH becomes crazy?

Julianmon: Yup.

MH: I couldn't find- whoa, what happened here. (Sees Dracula dancing.)

PF: Don't ask. Oh by the way, you and Crazy are switching places.

MH: Huh? (Gets hit by the Soul Swapping Gun).

PF: Boo Yeah! I love this gun.

MH: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M-A CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Crazy: How nice.

PF: Wowzers! So if MH is in Crazy's body, MH becomes hyper and Crazy is in MH's body and he becomes sane.

Pikana: (Holds her head in confusion) My brain hurts.

Kirby: I have to jump in my own pot?

DM: Yep.

Kirby: (Grabs a Smash Ball and jumps ino his pot) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! (Gets blasted off into space.

Wolf: Any dares for me yet?

PF: Nope!

Wolf: Good.

PF: (Bursts into laughter) Tabuu has to wear one of Peach's dresses.

Tabuu: (Gets all wide eyed) No.

Ben: Oh yes.

PF: Come on you big lump of an otter.

Mario: Huh?

PF: Nothing.

Tabuu: (puts on Peach's dress.) How long do I have to wear this?

PF: Doesn't say. But you have to still keep it on until he or she tells you to take it off.

Tabuu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ben: These dares are from LinkFan:

I dare Marth to trade swords with Ike and have a smash match.  
I dare Snake to wear bright orange and lime green and sing "Eye of the Tiger" for American Idol.  
I dare Falcon to call Samus fat.  
I dare Pit to go 3 hours without flying. (I would have made it longer but I like pit too. =D )  
I also dare Pit perform an inspirational song for all the smashers and hands.  
And just to be mischeivous to 3D (cool name, neva thought of that, I dare Dedede to lead ALL smashers in the Electric Slide.

Link: I have fans

PF: I guess you do.

Marth: I'll never give up my sword.

Ike: Oh come on you big wuss. (Hands his sword over to Marth as Marth does the same thing and they both get into a smash match).

Roy: I'm glad I don't have to do it.

Snake: I'm off. (Runs off.)

PF: (Eye twitches from the bright colors.)

Pit: NOOOOOOO! I have o go without flying.

PF: It's okay honey! I felt loss when I didn't have to fly.

Pit: I can't find an inspiring song to sing.

PF: Start the Electric Slide 3D.

3D: (Starts the Electric Slide as the Smashers joined in.)

Pikana: These dares are from me! Pikana:

Dare: Leave Marth in a closet with me so I can talk to him  
But its true the dares were out of hand.  
We still can get Bowser to jump into a pipe of Piranah Plants Right?

PF: Okay Marth. (Marth and Pikana go into a closet, leaving the Electric Slide). Thank you for agreeing with me. Okay Bowser, jump into a pipe full of Piranah Plants.

Bowser: (Does the Electric Slide right into the pit).

PF: That is all for the dares right now. And don't be discourage if I didn't have time to do all the dares. I'll get to them next chapter. And I am surprised that I got so many really fast. And if you want to join or hav an OC to join, just tell me. See Ya! (Joins in on the Electric Slide).


	3. Chapter 3

PF: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkk!

Luigi: Oh My gosh, she's back! FIND A HIDING SPOT EVERYONE!

Every Smasher: (Finds a hiding spot)

Pikana: Why does everyone hide from you?

MH: gkagl;hr hruiaoghjhg iauyghjkfdhi

PF: Wait.... What?

MH: I don't know what I said!

Raimon: Okaaaaaaay! Awkward!

PF: Moving on to the dares (Cue that everyone screams except the cast) Oh, plus, I'm going to make it long today!These dares are from Mr. Pichu:

Have me and my O.c. (The pichu) join the story. Pwease.  
Torture Sonic by havong him watch Telletubbies for 56 hours.  
HAve Pichu, urm, I dunno, eat 45 pounds of spicy curry.  
ANd finally, have Link sell his sword on Shmeebay  
PF: Use your final smash!  
Olimar: Steal Party Balls and give them all to Kirby.  
Kirby: Eat them all, then blame Wario.  
Wario: Get in a gaerlic eating contest with Yoshi  
Pichu: I dunno, eat 10 bowls of spicy curry! Then shoot the flames at Ness!  
Ness: Absorb it with PSI magnet!  
And finally,  
Pikachu: Get in a fight with Pokemon Trainer because he keeps trying to catch you.

PF: Okay, come on in guys! Plus this is going to take a while.

Mr. Pichu: Nice to be here!

PF: I'm going to shorten you name to MP.

MP: Sounds good enough!

Mr. Black: What about me?

PF: Don't worry. I'll shorten it up to MB! I want Root Beer.

Crazy: You always want Root Beer!

PF: Respect the Root Beer! I'm going to shorten this up because I don't feel like doing all this dares from you Mr. Pichu!

MP: That's cool with me. Besides, I can always try to redo them.

Sonic, Pichu, Olimar, Kirby, Wario, Ness, and Pikachu: (Does there dares)

PF: Here's my Final Smash. (Breaks a Smash Ball) Wheel Of Death! (A wheel appears with deadly things on it)

Sonic: Mr. Pichu! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

MP: I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen!

PF: (Ends dare)

Pikana: That was my type of style.

PF: What did you tell Marth anyway?

Pikana: (Jumps on Pit Fan and whispers it in her ear)

PF: Nice girl. I like your way of thinking!

Pikana: Moving on. These dares are from PeridotSwan:

Have Sonic lead all the Smashers to do the ''Cha Cha Slide''

Can my OC join your group by any chance? Her name is Florence, but you can call her Flo for short. She looks like a human but had red fox ears and a tail. She had long, ash blond hair. She's always smiling and is VERY optimistic. And she seems to really like Kirby...

Okay, I dare Wolf to be nice to everyone, even if he really wants to kill them.  
I dare Mewtwo to come back and show us his Final Smash.  
I dare Marth to tell us who he likes. (It's been bugging me so much)  
And lastly, I dare Samus to sing Dancing Queen.

PF: Okay, Sonic lead the "Cha Cha Slide," Flo, come on in.

Sonic: (Starts the Cha Cha Slide)

Flo: This is a nice place to hang out here. (Notices Kirby and blushes)

Kirby: ?

Wolf: Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo! I got a dare that I have to be nice to everyone.

Mewtwo: (Breaks a Smash Ball) Hyper Beam!

Marth: I don't know who I like! I haven't decided.

Samus: (Starts singing Dancing Queen)

Silver: These next dares are from Starbrook:

1) I dare MH and CH to bring preschoolers into the mansion and make Kirby,Toon Link,Ice Climbers,Lucas,and Ness to dance to the Carmelldansen.(They're all kids, so they should love it and it's so cute!)After that, the preschoolers can leave and the dancing can stop.  
2) I dare Wario to stop eating garlic until the next chapter.  
3) Can my OC, Starelia(Star) join the story? I'm okay if you don't want to put her in, but please?

Crazy: (Brings in the preschoolers)

MH: DANCE MY PRETTIES (Turns on the Carmelldansen) DANCE!

Wario: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! (Explodes)

DM: To the hospital! (Carries Wario to the hospital)

PF: Okay Star, come on in!

Star: Great to be here! These next dares are from Clear Blue:

I dare:  
Marth to wear Zelda's dress for a day.

Roy to pour warm water on Ike's bed when he was sleeping. So, he'll think he wet the bed. XD

Ike to put a whoopie cushion on Roy's chair.

I dare Master Hand and Crazy Hand to arm wresle.

PF: (Bursts out into laughter) The three swordsmen doing stupid dares.

Marth: (Put's on Zelda's dress)

Roy: (Puts warm water on Ike's bed when he is taking a nap)

Ike: (Wakes up) WHAT THE CRUD!!! I WET THE BED! (Gets his revenge by putting a whoppie chushion on Roy's chair)

Roy: (Sits down in his chair and the whoopie cushion explodes, which make Roy blush) Oops.

MH and Crazy: (Arm wrestles)

MP: These next dares are from The Bowser Monster:

I dare Ganondorf to dye his hair pink!

PF: Okay Ganon!

Ganon: (Dies his hair pink and looks at the label when his eyes widen) Holy crow! This stuff is permanite!

PF: (Bursts out into laughter)

Zzap: This dare is from King.... Dedede:

I dare myself to never need to do a dare ever again!

Pit: Akward.

3D: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! I'm dare free for the rest of my life!

PF: Dang!

Pit: It's okay sweetie (Kisses Pit Fan) ((Yes, I'm starting to love romance ever since I read Twilght))

Sparks: These dares are from Pikana:

Dare: Dr. Mario give a boring lecture about the difference between vitamins and mega shrooms to anyone of Pit Fan's choice

Mewtwo: Bash "The Person" because he dissed this story's awesome formatt.

Roy: Go Bowser fishing (he's still in the piranah pit)

Scarlet: Test if garlic is a vampire's weakness by kissing Wario.

C. Falcon and Snake: hang yourselves upside down with chains by your toes and let Samus bash you

PF: This is going to be sweet! DM, do it to Yoshi (Gives Yoshi the evil glare)

DM: (Drags Yoshi along to another room so the Smashers won't hear it)

Mewtwo: Oooooooohhhhhhhhh The Person! Come out and play cause I want to bash you OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

The Person: Oh dear (Gets bashed by Mewtwo)

Roy: (Sits at the hole and tries to fish up Bowser)

Scarlet: (Tries to kiss Wario, but faints at the smell of garlic)

Falcon and Snake: (Hangs upside down with chains on their tows)

Samus: This is going to be fun.

PF: Here, use my ultra mega bazooka (Gives Samus the bazooka) Have fun! I don't feel like doing any more dares today. But I am bring in Edward Cullen and his family, plus Bella and Jacob!

Edward: (He and his family, plus Jacob enters) Nice place you got here!

PF: Thanks. That is all for now. Send in more dares and I mean it!

MH: fgsah abhsgjdbgh I must end this chapter crazily! ghrkgf vhhgdfjksgh sut ghs hkhg dsh


End file.
